Watching you Dance
by PunkPrincess316
Summary: Tenten is not a shinobi but a dancer. Neji watches her and an old feeling begins to stir. The one called attraction. Neji hasn't felt that since before his father died, so what does he do now?
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor am I affiliated to it in any way. This was my very first fanfic but after I re-read it I decided it needed some editing.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey. Neji!" An obnoxious blond haired shinobi yelled.

"Hn?" Neji questioned, his eyebrow lifting up a little. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? He wanted to meditate in peace, in solitude, alone.

"Guess what!" Naruto yelled again. Before Neji could answer Naruto started talking again. "Some family moved into Konoha not to long ago and now they have opened a dance house! And on top of that the girl that dances there is really pretty! And she is about our age too! Do you want to check it out? Please!?"

"Hn." Neji muttered under his breath, knowing Naruto would never leave him alone if he said no yet the proud Hyuuga refused to reduce himself to saying 'yes'.

"Thank you Neji!!!! I am forever in debt!!!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, reminding Neji greatly of Lee

"Just shut up." Neji growled. How that stupid blond boy annoyed him, almost as much as his teacher Gai did. Of course with Gai came his pupil and wanna-be twin Lee, who as we all know is obsessed with trying to beat Neji in a proper ninja battle. Neji was confident that Lee could never beat a genius like himself, but the pest kept trying.

"Earth to Neji." Naruto said waving a hand in front of Neji's face while making a dinky (And yes that **is** a **word**) face at him. The owner on the face did not like that very much and he irritably slapped Naruto's hand away.

"Dobe." Neji snarled, sounding very much like Sasuke. "Are we looking at this dance place or not?"

"Of course, let's go!" Naruto shouted ecstatic. If only Neji knew what this dance house would introduce into his perfect, well-organized life.

XXX

Her name was Tenten, as the two boys later found out. They were too late to watch a class but they did talk to the girl Naruto had seen earlier. Naruto had said that Tenten was pretty, but when Neji first saw her he thought that an angel was standing in front of him. She had richly tanned skin, molten chocolate eyes, and hair a beautiful cocoa color, which was pulled into two twin buns. When Neji found out her name it seemed so right, Tenten. Heaven really had blessed the girl with beauty.

"If you guys want to watch a class there is a ballet class every two hours starting at nine." She told the two boys, an ethereal smile lighting up her face.

"Which one are you in, Tenten-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Well my aunt owns the studio so I'm in all of the classes" Tenten said.

"Isn't that really, like, hard?" Naruto asked.

Tenten thought a moment before saying "Ballet isn't something to be taken lightly. It demands a level of devotion very few are able to give." She shrugged. "But that's what I enjoy doing and I'm fairly skilled."

Neji looked at the girl oddly. He remembered when Hinata tried ballet, it required so much balance, concentration, and flexibility that the poor girl had quit soon after. He also remembered how terrible the bruises were and how stiff Hinata was the whole ting she stuck with her training. Now this girl was saying that it was her hobby? Oh well, even angels have their quirks.

"So maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" Tenten asked.

"Of course!" Naruto assured her "I'll even round up some of my other friends and we'll all come down and watch, even Neji.'

"Wha-" Neji began but was cut off by Tenten's "Okay, great"

Neji sighed, he would come and watch this girl but only because Naruto had just agreed that he would come and as a Hyuuga Neji had some dignity to uphold. Who knows, he might even smirk a little more than usual…


	2. Chapter 2

**Same shit goes for this chapter. I don't own Naruto, never will. But this plot is totally mine and if you steal it hell will look like a very friendly place when I'm done with you. Get the picture?**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

"Neji! Come on! We have to watch the youthful Tenten practice her youthful dance skills!" A green spandex clad shinobi cried in great enthusiasm. He was met with a dull stare. "She obviously pours her heart and soul out into the dance!! So we should witness and congratulate her triumphs!!" Lee continued, oblivious to Neji's apparent irritability.

"Lee, you haven't even met her let alone seen her dance, so how do you know she dances well?" Neji grumbled

Lee looked thoughtful for a minute before replying,"Because Naruto said she looks youthful and flexible so she must dance well! If I am wrong I will run 6000 laps around Konoha!"

Neji looked annoyed with Lee's reluctance to shut up. "Fine, I'll match that bet if you are right."

Lee was, for once, speechless. The Neji Hyuuga had never lost a bet and Lee was excited to prove him wrong. "You'll see my youthful comrade. I'll prove you wrong just this once." He said and then proceeded to lead Neji to the dancing studio.

XXX

"Okay! My name's Mary." A chubby red-haired woman said, "Nice to see you boys came to watch our dance class. The ballet class should be coming in soon." Even as she spoke the first of the class came walking onto the lacquered wood floor. Tenten was, naturally, the first one out. She was wearing a clingy black jumper with thin transparent tights and black spandex leg warmers over her Pointe shoes. Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, Shino, Sasuke, and Neji all had to admit she looked… lovely.

"Okay class, we are going to warm up on the bar and then start on the parts for our upcoming performance. Just ignore the gentlemen here." The dance instructor said. All 10 girls in the class gave the set of boys a weird look except Tenten. "They're here to watch our class since we're a new studio here." She said to the girls. "Forget about 'em."

"Oh." The girls all sighed and began working on the bar.

"And here I was hoping to find a nice boyfriend that appreciates the fine arts." One joked. Everyone laughed.

"Oh they appreciate the arts alright." Another said. "If that includes exotic dancers and lap artists." The girls all laughed again, then glanced to make sure that the boys present didn't hear them.

"If you guys are a new troupe here why are there so many students?" Lee asked Mary

"Well, we trained family from each of the girls, when we moved here the relatives just automatically told their cousins and whatnot we were coming so bam, instant students." Mary said absently.

Lee didn't really understand how that really worked but by then all of the class had already warmed up and was awaiting instructions.

"Tenten, sweetie, come here and show these nice boys your part in the new drama." Mary said to the brown haired girl.

"Okay Aunt Mary." Tenten said and walked up to stand 7 feet from the ninja to start her routine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter. Enjoy and leave a review on your way out.**

Neji's jaw dropped so far a parade of elephants could have marched in with room to spare. She was beautiful, lithely twisting her body into a number of seemingly impossible positions with the greatest of ease. The routine only lasted a few minutes but to the group of boys it seemed like hours, and after she finished they all were quite disappointed.

"So" Tenten's aunt began, "What did you all think of that?"

Lee began to cry before saying "It was marvelous! I am so happy that you outdid my youthful standard of excellence! Now my youthful companion must run laps around the youthful village of Konoha!"

Neji's eye twitched. Lee's use of the word and the synonyms of 'youth' was really beginning to rub him the wrong way.

Tenten gave Neji a funny look, "You made a bet with Lee over … me?" she questioned.

"Hn." Neji said, being his usual untalkative self. In all actuality he hadn't actually realized what he'd agreed to do until just a few moments ago.

"Hm, you just did not strike me as the kind of person to make bets over trivial things like how the new girl in town could dance." Tenten said giving Neji a toothy smile. She could see right through the Hyuuga prodigy's façade as easily as a fish sees through spring water.

"OH HE ISN'T IT'S A MIRACLE I GOT HIM TO AGREE TO MATCH MY BET AT ALL!!!!!" Lee cried.

"Oh, then I guess my first impression was right after all. But you better get to those laps, Neji; with what Lee told me before you came that it would take you at least the rest of today to get all of those laps done. Bye." Tenten turned around and walked toward the rest of the class, "Oh," she added turning around, "Hope to see you all around town."

XXX

'Only 25 more laps to go, pull yourself together Neji you can do it, you have to prove to Lee that you are strong!' Neji mentally coached himself. DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! It was the sound of Konoha's clock tower. 11 o'clock at night and he had started running right after they had left the dancing school. He still wasn't done yet, almost, but not quite.

A half hour later and an exhausted and sweat soaked Neji plopped himself down on the grass near a large oak tree, too tired to go home.

"Here Neji, you'll dehydrate if you don't drink something," A mellow voice said softly beside the exhausted ninja.

"What!" Neji bolted a few feet into the air. He had not seen nor sensed the girl approach.

"You herd me. I've got some food for you too after you relax a little, I don't want you to get stomach ulcers if you eat it too fast on an empty stomach" Tenten said.

"Thanks Tenten" Neji said softly, still wheezing slightly with each breath. He took the proffered water bottle from her smooth, unblemished hands. Quickly he took a gulp and almost immediately felt a little better.

"That helps a lot," Neji said gratefully

Tenten smiled, "You're welcome, ready for some food?" she asked him

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." The milky-eyed boy said with a frown.

"Why would you think you are a bother? I'm here because I want to be, I was worried about you. Now open up." She said before he could protest and Neji slowly opened his mouth for her. Tenten unwrapped a parcel that had been lying in the grass near her, picked up a steamed dumpling carefully, and gently maneuvered it into his open jaws.

Neji frowned when he was done chewing the dumpling, "Why are you doing this for me?" he asked, puzzled. No one had ever been that kind to him before.

Tenten's brown eyes looked a bit hurt before she said, "Is there something wrong with wanting to help someone out? I like you Neji. I'm not going to lie. I really don't want to see something happen to you."

Neji seemed a little puzzled by her answer. Yes, he liked it, but it was definitely not what he was expecting.

"Gooutwithme." He mumbled

"Sorry." Tenten said, leaning closer. "I didn't catch that."

Neji cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you would, um, want to go out with me on a date."

Tenten's smile broadened, "I'd love t-" She was cut short when Neji pushed a dumpling into her open mouth.

"I couldn't resist." He said lamely.

Tenten quirked an eyebrow at the Hyuuga.

"You got to feed me so I get to feed you." Neji said in defense. Tenten only smiled.


End file.
